


Breakfast

by fadedink



Series: Lazy Hazy Summer Daze [14]
Category: NFL RPS, National Football League RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what's for breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> [Lazy Hazy Summer Daze](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/701573.html) #14 for [](http://zortified.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://zortified.livejournal.com/)**zortified** who encourages this. ;)

Tom opens the freezer, stops. Stares. Blinks and looks again. Then he slowly smiles.

There are _twelve_ pints of Ben  & Jerry's Mint Chocolate Cookie ice cream staring back at him. Pints that he knows were not there last night. Closing the freezer, he casts a speculative look towards the kitchen door. Matt and Matty are still asleep, sprawled in a tangled heap that takes up most of the bed, and Tom doesn't remember either of them leaving the house last night.

But then, there _had_ been distractions involving Cole. And diapers. And whose turn it was to do the changing of said diapers. And Cole loudly proclaiming it wasn't _his_ job while making gagging noises.

So it was possible.

Tom opens the freezer again and looks at the blatant temptation lying in wait.

It just wasn't right, he tells himself as he snags a pint and a spoon, opting to forgo his early morning run. It just wasn't right for all that ice cream to just be sitting in there, one day closer to its expiration date, possibly getting freezer burnt.

Really, he's just doing the right thing.

He kicks off his shoes on the way out the back door, tilting his face up to the rising sun as he drops into a chaise by the pool. The first bite is heaven, mint and chocolate exploding across his tongue. It's _almost_ as good as sex, and Tom makes a small, appreciative noise.

He eats slowly, savoring each mouthful.

And he's not at all surprised when, sometime later, Matt drops into the chaise beside him, still sleep-tousled and bleary eyed. Matt raises an eyebrow at the almost empty ice cream carton in his hand, but he doesn't say a word.

Tom wants to tell him to shut up anyway. Matt _knows_ Tom is incapable of resisting the lure of mint chocolate ice cream. It's like waving a red flag at a bull. Or handing Matt a large bottle of bubble bath.

Then Matt says something that sounds suspiciously like _for breakfast, Tom, really_ , and Tom just gives him a flat look. And takes another bite of ice cream.

  


  



End file.
